


Beautiful Crazy

by LieutenantRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Keith and Lance are in love, Lance can sing, M/M, SO FUCKING LATE, So very late, Songfic, fight me, hand holding, i feel late, i just got into this show, kind of, spaaaaaace, this is for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: Yeah, he’s crazy but his crazy’s beautiful to me.~~~Keith overhears Lance singing late at night. Happiness ensues.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Beautiful Crazy

Keith couldn’t sleep. Not like this was breaking news, or anything. Tonight, he thought of his dad. How things would be if he were still alive. Would Keith be here, in the Castle of Lions, with seven other people, defending the universe from furry, purple aliens? 

Would he have ever met Shiro, his brother? Even though they weren’t related by blood, Shiro is the closest thing to family Keith has. 

Keith’s father always said, _“Son, family don’t end in blood, but it don’t start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family’s there for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back...even when it hurts. That’s family.”_

And hell, if Shiro and the other weren’t family to Keith. Even Lance, Keith’s “rival” was family to him. If it weren’t for Lance pushing Keith to do better every day, he wouldn’t be the same person he is now. Believe it or not, Keith really appreciates Lance. Actually, Keith really lo-

“Okay,” Keith drags out. “Time for you to stop talking in my head, author.”

_ (B-but I was having fun... _

_ “You had your fun, now stop.” _

_ Fine.) _

Keith drags himself out of his bed, and slips on his boots. He needs to walk, clear his mind. He presses his palm to the panel beside the door, and it opens with a  swishhhh . He steps out into the dark hallway of the Castle, the only light coming from to turquoise colored lights on sections of the walls. He makes his way towards to common room, but stop when he hears the elegant strumming of a guitar. Keith creeps closer to the threshold and stops to see who’s playing an instrument at this time.

To his surprise, it’s Lance. He’s sitting with his back toward the doorway. He trapped in his own little bubble. Keith decides he ultimately doesn’t want to break that bubble, and stays quiet. Keith leans against the wall and listens to Lance play. What really surprises him, as if he isn’t surprised enough, is that Lance, can sing. Like, actually fucking sing. He has a good voice!

_ “His day starts with a coffee, and ends with a wine, _

_ Takes forever to get ready so he’s never on time for anything,” _

Keith’s mouth goes slack as he takes in the scene before him. Lance is completely in his element and it’s beautiful.

_ “When he gets that ‘come get me’ look in his eyes, _

_ Well, it kinda scares me the way that he drives me wild, _

_ When he drives me wild,” _

Lance let’s out a small, breathy laugh after that line, and Keith decides it’s the second most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

_ “Beautiful, crazy, he can’t help but amaze me, _

_ The way that he dances ain’t afraid to take chances, _

_ And wears his heart on his sleeve, _

_ Yeah, he’s crazy, but his crazy’s beautiful to me,” _

Keith recognizes the song. They had managed to somehow connect to some music stations on Earth, and now had access to at least five different stations. This one was a new one that he’d only heard a few times. It was a love song (obviously). And a damn good one at that.

_ “He makes plans for the weekend, can’t wait to go out, _

_ ‘Til he changes his mind, says, “let’s stay on the couch and watch TV, _

_ And he falls asleep,” _

“Yeah, thats something he’d do.” Lance mutters before jumping back into the chorus of the song.

_ “Beautiful, crazy, he can’t help but amaze me, _

_ The way that he dances, ain’t afraid to take chances, _

_ And wears his heart on his sleeve, _

_ Yeah, he crazy, but his crazy’s beautiful to me,” _

Lance strums then guitar a little harder, picking up the beat. This part is where the music kicks up, Keith remembers. This is where that guy really showed how much he loves his girl...

Wait a second, Lance has been singing about a  guy  this entire time. How had Keith not noticed the change in pronouns.  _ Dumbass _ , he thinks to himself. And Keith has nothing against Lance liking guys, because, well, Keith is as straight as Hula-hoop.

_ “He’s unpredictable, unforgettable, _

_ It’s unusual, unbelievable, _

_ How I’m such a fool, yeah, I’m such a fool for him,” _

Lance chuckles again. “God, I’m so gone on him. What the fuck? Like, seriously... _what the actual fuck?_ ”

Keith wants to laugh, but he doesn’t want to give away his spot before the song is over.

_ “Beautiful, crazy, he can’t help but amaze me, _

_ The way that  He dances, ain’t afraid to take chances, _

_ And wears his heart on his sleeve, _

_ Yeah, he’s crazy, he’s crazy, he’s crazy, _

_ But his crazy’s beautiful to me, _

_ His crazy’s beautiful to me...” _

As Lance strums the last chord. Keith starts clapping. The noise startles Lance and he whips around to face Keith, almost dropping the precious guitar.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” Lance asks, and for the first time ever, Keith sees a side of Lance he’s never seen before. The nervous side.

“Long enough to know that you can play guitar like a god, have the voice of an angel, and have a big gay crush. Which I do not have a problem with, by the way. Can’t really, I’m about as straight as a circle.” Keith says, a smirk on his face. Lance visibly relaxes at the tiny jab.

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Yeah, yeah. So,” Keith sits next to Lance on the sofa. “Who is this mystery guy?”

“Uh, well. I’d rather not tell you, cause you’d make fun of me.” Lance crosses his arms in front of his chest as if protecting himself.

“Why would I make fun of you for something like this?” Keith asks. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Because you’re my _rival_ , and that’s how things work.”

“Lance, we’re not rivals. Never were, never will be. I actually consider you a friend so just quit that rival stuff.”

“You think of me as a friend?” Lance asks, surprised.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? I mean, you’re a complete dumbass, an obnoxious idiot, but we’ve been through too much for me not to consider you a friend.” Keith says. Lance smiles.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I think of you as a friend, too. A good friend.” Lance confesses.

Their gazes are locked on each other, staring, trying to find something lingering in the other’s eyes. They don’t know what they’re searching for (but you do), but they both know they’ll find it if the search hard enough. But before it can be found, Lance clears his throat and looks at his feet.

“Can I guess?” Keith asks suddenly.

“Hmm?” Lance hums.

“Can I guess who it is?”

“Sure.” Lance says.

“Um...is it Coran?”

“Coran is a gorgeous man, but no, it’s no him.”

“Hunk?”

“Dude, he’s my best friend, and I love him, but not that way.”

“Is...is it Shiro?”

“Ew, _no_. He’s like a dad to me. That’d be weird.”

“Well, then who else...” Keith trails off as he realizes. The song was about him. Lance really thinks that way about him? Even after all the fights they’ve had? After all the shot they’ve put each other through? Keith never thought Lance would like him this way. The thought had been pushed to the back of his mind long ago, but now it crashes into him full force.

“Lance...is it me?”

Lance stays silent. He looks up at Keith, a crimson blush on his tan skin. Keith loves seeing that color on Lance’s face.

“Took you long enough, Kogane.” Lance finally says in a breathy voice. “Yeah, it’s you. Has been for a while. You don’t have to feed the same, I just needed to get that off of my chest. You probably wouldn’t even-“

“Lance,” Keith interrupts. “I like you too.”

“Can I- Can I kiss you?” Lance asks tentatively. Keith smirks.

“Yes.”

One simple word, and Lance’s whole demeanor changed. His eyes sparkled with determination as he cupped Keith’s face in his hand. Keith’s gaze flickered down to Lance’s lips, and back up to his eyes. Lance just looked at him. Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his face.

“Kiss me.” Keith whispered hoarsely.

“Gladly.”

Lance lowered his face toward Keith’s. Keith met him half way, standing on the tips of his feet. At first, they strayed still, not daring to move before the other. Keith broke the statuesque pose, putting his hands on Lance’s hips, and tilting his face to deepen their kiss. Lance quickly followed suit, attempting to pull Keith even closer.

Lance’s lips were soft, Keith’s lips were chapped. Keith’s jaw was sharp, Lance’s waist was strong.

Keith didn’t even notice when his back arched into Lance, as Lance bent him back just a little. Lance’s hands were in Keith’s hair now. Keith’s hair was soft, Lance discovered, just like he’d thought it would be. Keith was gripping at Lance’s waist so tight, bruises might appear tomorrow.

They broke apart with a gasp, desperate for air. They looked into each other’s eyes, violet and blue mixing in the best way possible. They’re chest were heaving, the other’s breath being felt. Lance ran his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone.

“You’re so _fucking_ _beautiful_.” Lance whispers, not wanting to break the moment of contentment. Keith chuckled lightly.

Keith could only imagine what he looked like right now. Cheeks pink with lack of oxygen, heat, embarrassment, and arousal. Hair mussed from Lance running his long fingers through the dark strands.

“And you’re gorgeous.” Lance’s tan skin had an even darker crimson color on his cheeks. His shirt was rumpled and raised at the bottom wear Keith a gripped him tight. Keith wanted to feel the skin under the shirt. Wanted to makes sure he left his mark on Lance’s body.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Lances asks.

“Because we’re dumb. But, let’s not think about how long we didn’t do this, let’s think about how long, and however many times we can do this.” Keith says.

“Kiss me again.”

And Keith did.

And they didn’t stop until morning.

If Shiro was mad for them not being too concentrated on training, we’ll that anger went away when he caught sight of two hands intertwined in between the two bodies of two people who were learning to love, and how to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is my first Volton/Klance fanfic! I tried my best. This is for a friend, my beat friend. Porschea you better have enjoyed this cause I worked really hard!
> 
> Song: Beautiful Crazy - Luke Combs


End file.
